


A Place called Subnautica

by Skyboltt



Series: SkyTunes [1]
Category: Subnautica - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyboltt/pseuds/Skyboltt
Summary: A parody of Fresh Prince of Bel Air by DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince





	A Place called Subnautica

Now this is a story all about how  
My space ship broke and then crashed down  
And I’d like to take a moment right here and offer a  
Story about how I came to be in Subnautica 

In vast outer space among cosmic rays  
The Aurora is where I spent most of my days  
Seeking out, hunting, and searching in space  
For a ship that had disappeared without a trace  
When a panel came loose and hit me in the head  
Knocked me out cold and almost killed me dead  
I woke up three hours later surrounded by water of  
Planet 4546B aka Subnautica 

I searched the deep sea caverns day after day  
But found no survivors, so I went along my way  
I fixed the reactor and I harvested fish  
Avoiding all of the crashfish, thought you got me? You wish!

At last! I heard a ship  
Sunbeam’s got my back, be here in a bit  
Is that tower moving and turning into a gun?  
Boom! Guess that spaceship is done

But wait I hear a creature speaking to me in my brain  
Leviathans can talk? I thought I was going insane  
Hatching her eggs? I guess I can do it  
This special enzyme better turn out legit

So I  
Worked my way through the Precursor Facility  
Plan to end the quarantine a distinct possibility  
I just want to get off of this god forsaken planet  
Did I hear the sound of a Warper nearby? Damnit. 

I located the Neptune and stopped the QEP  
Time to get into my rocket and leave this nightmarish sea  
If anything I could tell that this planet sucked  
But I’ve got a way out I’m leaving, get fucked!

I, flew, off into space and I headed back home  
With the cure to end Kharaa safely in my dome  
Got to Alterra I was finally free  
Until I was charged a trillion credit fee


End file.
